First Date
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Sharon and Andrea go on their first date. Prompted by DefyingNormalcy over at LJ.


Sharon looked herself over in the mirror, checking her frame in the bright blue pencil dress. She straightened the thin black belt that sat high on her waist and looked down at her nude stiletto pumps. She rolled her eyes, pushing a rogue, damp curl out of her face as she examined herself. No, this outfit wouldn't work. She sighed, marching herself back in to her closet for the hundredth time that afternoon, pulling the dress down over her legs as she stepped out of it. It was just dinner and a play, why was she so nervous? She'd been out for coffee with Andrea before and they'd worked side by side for the last three years. Yet somehow, the addition of that little four-letter word…date… it made Sharon an absolute wreck. Would it be acceptable to show up in her bra and underwear? She was so frustrated with her closet; it seemed like a good option at this point.

Annoyed with all the options she didn't seem to have in her closet, she decided she would just do her hair and make up and worry about what to wear when she was more ready to go. If she didn't get a move on soon she and Andrea wouldn't be going anywhere at all because she'd still be naked with a sopping wet head when the blonde showed up. She grumbled to herself and moved in to the bathroom, flipping the hair dryer on to blow her curls in to submission.

"Coming, coming," She called through the house, running as she pulled a maroon lace top over her black silk bra. "Hi there," She grinned, smoothing her top down as she opened the door for Andrea.

"Hello," Andrea smiled nervously, offering Sharon a bouquet of white roses. "May I come in?"

Sharon nodded, moving to open the door wider, "These are lovely Andrea! Thank you so much, " she beamed, taking the roses from the blonde woman. "I'll just put them in a vase," She smiled, trying to quell her nerves. She smoothed one hand over her black, wide-leg trousers as she led Andrea in to the kitchen to deal with the flowers. Andrea followed awkwardly behind her, trying to think of something to say. Both women had admitted they were attracted to each other quite some time ago, but thanks to their work schedules it had taken them a while to work out when they could actually go on a date. Now that they were faced with the prospect of actually, really dating one another, they had both turned in to bundles of sheer awkward nerves. Sharon caught Andreas eye and laughed, shaking her head. "Look at us. What's wrong with us? Andrea, you look lovely," She smiled, reaching for the blonde's hand.

"As do you, Sharon," Andrea looked her up and down, taking note of her lithe frame in the well fitting trousers and tight, red top. Andrea leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and embraced her, wrapping her long arms around Sharon's slender waist. It was nice to be able to hold her. "Shall we head to dinner?"

Sharon nodded, although she wasn't all too keen on leaving Andrea's arms just yet. She let out a quiet hum and let her go, "Let me grab my shoes and my bag, then we can head out." Andrea watched her as she padded down the hall in her bare feet, disappearing in to her bedroom. She looked around the well-decorated apartment, settling on the roses she had brought Sharon. Roses. Dinner. She felt like she'd been waiting forever for these things to happen with the older woman. She remembered the day she first laid eyes on her: Sharon had been perched against Brenda Leigh Johnson's desk, pontificating on the importance of some set of rules, no doubt. Andrea hadn't been able to pay much attention to what Sharon was saying then; she was too focused on her shape in her pencil skirt and silk blouse. She had thought Sharon was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Tonight, standing in Sharon's dining room, waiting to take her out to dinner for the first time, she still thought the same.

"You ready?" The sound of the older woman's voice caused Andrea to jump, pulling her out of her daydream and back in to the reality of the evening. Sharon had put on a pair of high spiked stilettos and touched up her lips-she was now donning a deep crimson pout. Andrea stepped back to admire her for a moment, unable to believe how lucky she'd gotten that Sharon was interested in her. Sharon raised her eyebrows and smiled at the woman, then laced an arm through hers, leading her out the door.

The short walk to the restaurant was quiet but pleasant as they sauntered through Sharon's posh neighborhood, arm in arm. Andrea had planned the evening so that everything was within walking distance on purpose; she'd wanted them to be able to enjoy their evening without either one of them having to worry about what was in their glass. "This is one of my favorite little cafes. I'm surprised I've never run in to you here before." Andrea smiled at Sharon as the waiter led them through the restaurant and in to the back garden, seating them at a small corner table under the shade of a large old oak tree. The garden was decorated with fairy lights and candles, a perfect romantic spot.

"Well, I have to admit going out has not been my strong point since the promotion and taking Rusty in," Sharon admitted honestly, the tiredness seeping through her voice. "I do try to come down here for brunch on Sunday mornings with Rusty. We make it down most Sundays, but sometimes I just can't get the kid out of bed," Sharon laughed, glancing down at the menu, her face illuminated by the candle flickering in-between the two women.

"Well, I'll have to start keeping my eye out on Sunday mornings," Andrea grinned, allowing her hand to come to a rest over Sharon's on the table. "It sounds like you are starting some nice traditions with Rusty, Sharon. That's really sweet."

Sharon blushed as Andrea took her hand, but she relaxed after a moment and laced her fingers in-between the blonde woman's, stroking the top of her hand with her thumb. "We are settling in well together, I think," She said quietly, watching Andrea across the table, "I really enjoy having him there. It's nice to be a full time Mom again. I forgot how much I loved doing it."

"You're cute when you talk about being a Mom," Andrea blushed, squeezing her hand, "I'm glad things are working out with him. I know we all had our reservations about you taking him in. Have you introduced him to your other kids?"

Sharon shook her head as she sipped her glass of white wine, "Not yet, but we're all having a barbecue for Memorial Day in a couple of weeks. I wanted to let Rusty set the pace for when he meets the family, but they have spoken on the phone a few times. What about you? Do you have kids?"

Sharon realized she didn't know very much about Andrea. Usually their conversations consisted of how Rusty was doing or what was going on at Major Crimes or the courthouse. If it wasn't that, they usually discussed new movies or what books they happened to be reading. Both women still had a lot to learn about the other and Sharon was excited at the prospect, she realized, as she waited for Andrea to answer.

"Uh, yes, actually," Andrea smiled as she moved her hand out from under Sharon's to eat. "I have a daughter. She's grown. She's a pain in the butt. She is at Harvard right now, so she is only home in the summer and on holidays."

"Harvard? Smart like her mother, I see." Sharon laughed, shaking her head. "How old is she? What is she doing at Harvard?"

"Law and history. She is twenty, though she'll be twenty-one in a week," Andrea rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "God, I hope she makes it through that birthday!"

"Oh, sure she will," Sharon reassured her, laughing as she took a bite of her chicken salad. "Is she having her party out there or will she be home by then? Surely school is nearly out for the summer?"

"She'll be here. She actually gets in tomorrow. I'm excited to see her. She's a great kid… stubborn, just like me." Andrea raised her eyebrows and grinned at Sharon, reaching back across the table to hold her hand. "She's not having a big party, thank God. She wanted to take a few girlfriends to the spa and have a birthday dinner downtown. She's way more sophisticated than I am." Andrea laughed at herself and sipped her wine, caressing Sharon's hand.

"Oh, surely she is not," Sharon teased, playfully kicking Andrea under the table. "After all, you did plan a terribly artsy first date. I'm not sure how our second date will measure up if I have to plan it," she grinned, staring at the younger woman over the rim of her glasses.

"Second date, huh? We haven't even finished the first, Miss Raydor." Andrea took a long sip of wine, meeting Sharon's stare with her own defiant look.

Sharon leaned in closer to Andrea so her chest was pressing against the table, her wine glass still in her hand. "Maybe I'm just in a rush to get to the third, Miss Hobbs."

Andrea raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Sharon. She could feel the heat rising in her abdomen and creeping up her neck as her cheeks flushed. She looked down at the table and tried not to focus on Sharon's chest pressed in to it, or where her shirt had slipped to reveal a portion of her black lace bra. Dear lord, what was she going to do with this woman? "Well, good thing I'll be in charge of the third date, then." She deadpanned and took a sip of her wine, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across her face.

"Oh, I do look forward to it," Sharon broke in to a toothy grin, shaking her head at the younger woman. She finished her glass of wine and set it down, still holding on to Andrea's hand. Would it be horrible if they just skipped the play and walked back to her house now, she wondered? It was their first date. They might've known each other for three years, but she couldn't suggest that. No, there would be plenty of time for that and she was truly excited to see the play with Andrea.

"Well, on that note" Andrea smiled, "shall we head out to the theatre?" Sharon nodded and stood, grabbing her handbag off the back of the chair. She immediately wrapped an arm around Andrea's waist, wanting to be closer to the woman. "Dinner was lovely Andrea, thank you." She smiled sweetly before kissing her on the cheek as they walked out of the restaurant and down the street in the direction of the theatre.

Andrea grinned and moved to hold Sharon's hand. She was over the moon; this evening couldn't be going any better if she'd dreamt it. "No problem, Sharon. I enjoyed it quite a lot. I hope you'll like the play, too."

"What are we watching?" Sharon asked idly as they strutted down the street together.

"Oh, Buried Child. It's a Sam Shepard play," Andrea muttered, concentrating on getting them across the busy street safely.

Sharon smiled. "I know that play quite well," she said confidently as they approached the theatre. Andrea pulled the tickets out of her handbag and handed one to Sharon before she wrapped her arms around her again, her hand finding the crook of Sharon's waist rather easily. They just fit so well together.

It wasn't long before they were in the theatre and seated. Andrea had gone and gotten them two more glasses of wine and Sharon had wrapped her cardigan around her shoulders. Sharon sipped her wine as her hand made her way back in to Andreas, her long slender fingers interlaced with the younger woman's. "So how are you so familiar with this play, Sharon?" Andrea asked quietly as they waited for the show to start.

"Oh, I was in it once," she smiled as she continued to sip her wine, "I did quite a bit of theatre in college and when I was young, before the kids were born."

"You never cease to surprise me." Andrea watched her for a moment before she turned her eyes back to the stage. Sharon smirked as she looked down at the program, concentrating on the cast list. Andrea let her hand go and rested it on her thigh instead, giving her slim leg a gentle squeeze. Sharon hummed quietly and extended her arm across the back of Andrea's chair as the curtain rose and the lights came up. They cuddled for the entirety of the play, each of them leaning over occasionally to kiss the other on the cheek.

"That was fantastic," Andrea beamed as they filed out of the theatre with the other patrons, one of her fingers looped through one of Sharon's back belt loops as the older woman led the way. Sharon reached her hand back to grab Andrea's, pulling her close to her.

"It was; that was a truly phenomenal cast. I love that little theatre," Sharon mused, leaning in to her. "Coffee at mine?" she asked without hesitation, leading Andrea back to her house.

"That sounds perfect," Andrea smiled, squeezing her hand. She certainly wasn't ready for the night to end, but she didn't want to push Sharon in to anything she wasn't ready for, either. Coffee was just coffee, she tried to convince herself as she followed the woman back to her condo.

Sharon fumbled with her keys and finally got the front door open, kicking her heels off as soon as they were in the dining room. Andrea grinned at her and patted her on the head. "I will never get used to you being such a short stack without your shoes on," she laughed. Sharon did her best to glare at Andrea, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed her. Square on the mouth. It was quick and playful, but hard.

"Yea, well. I'm not too short to do that, am I?" She challenged the younger woman, hands on her hips. Andrea didn't need a mirror to know she had turned bright red. "That was cruel, Sharon Raydor," she muttered, wrapping her arms around her waist, her hands landing at the top of her belt loops. Sharon grinned wickedly and wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck. "Why was it cruel? Did you not want me to do it?" She asked, half seriously.

"Oh, no," Andrea growled, "that's not quite the issue dear…" She bent down slightly to kiss Sharon again, this time softer and slower, "the issue is I'd like you to do it a lot more."

"By all means then, who am I to deny you?" Sharon grinned, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around Andrea, walking her down the hallway towards the bedroom. Coffee could wait, and they could forget the third date rule, too. It was going to be a very long night, and Sharon was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
